The new kid in town
by Blanche1335
Summary: What happens when a new girl moves into Chloe's university and becomes her friend? A lot of things that's what. !Human bears AU Rated T because...I don't know
1. Chapter 1

I stared up at the large cherry beige building before me, the windows reflected the sunlight, shining the light in my eyes, I took off my large glasses and rubbed my eyes in response because they began to sting. I bit my lower lip and began to fiddle with my bag handle as I walked up the stairs looking for a certain clump of blonde hair. I pulled out my phone as a notification alarm decided to go off, making me jump a bit.

"im otside 2 ur left." I stared at the text before me, spending a minute to understand then I looked to my left.

"Marian! Mari-Mari! I'm here!" A blonde girl said as she played with one of her low twin-tails.

I blushed and walked towards her trying to keep a face that looked remotely mad or at least a little annoyed.

"Natalie, I've told you not to call me that...or in public at least"

"Ugh, whatever Marian," she replied with an over exaggerated sigh, "let's go to class and then go to the apartment your dad got us, plus, those overalls are adorable! They make you look so young!"

I puffed my cheeks and rolled my eyes as I began to walk in the university.

"See, classes start in a bit and I accidentally-on-purpose took your schedule already and like, you have math first and your teacher is like cool I mean- you'll find out later, any way, class starts right about...now" I looked at her wide-eyed and mouth agape as she gave me my schedule sheet and began to strut away. At that point in time I was to shocked to think clearly and decided the I should run around blindly, not knowing where I should even go. Somehow I finally found my class as I saw a professor walk this way and I quickly ran in the class, sitting next to a very short girl with red glasses and short black hair.

A bead of sweat ran down my temple as my cheeks flushed a bright pink, running around makes you tired. I took out a mechanical pencil and a tiny notepad and began to draw random things that would pop into my mind. The teacher then stepped in and cleared his throat very loudly and he began.

"I have a few rules that I require you follow. Rule one, respect, respect me and I respect you. Rule two, the given grade is final and nothing you do can change it. And rule three, I don't like waiting for someone, so as long as you arrive before me, be it a millisecond or an hour, you're safe, a millisecond after I have stepped into the room and you're late. Is that clear? Good. Now you guys do whatever you want, nothing happens in the first day so treasure it, make friends, it'll help in the long run."

I turned to the girl beside me and muttered a shaky hello, blushing bright red hoping it was enough to grab her attention. She turned to me and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Oh, hello...I'm Chloe,...what's your name?" She said softly with her raspy voice.

"I'm Marian, I-it's nice to meet you Chloe," I tried to speak with all the confidence I could muster but my voice began to falter the more I spoke. I smiled at her noticing how awkward she felt and I quickly turned to my tiny note pad feeling a little stupid. See- I was never one to make friends and right now I'm hoping I can come out of my shell and actually make friends, but that doesn't happen apparently. After a while of drawing Chloe's voice piped up almost making me scream.

"Those drawings look like the ones Peter obsesses about."

I turn to her and blush and scratch my cheek as I pull out my phone and show her one of my more famous drawings.

"Y-you mean this?"

"Yeah, that ones one of his favorites. He loves art," I smile and laugh a bit.

"I never thought I'd have a fan all the way out here..." In a moment of confidence I quickly say, "I'd like to meet him."

"Huh?" Chloe says quite surprised.

"I'd like to meet a fan of mine," I say smiling.

"Oh, then I could introduce you guys this afternoon maybe, after school?"

"Great."

Our teachers voice broke the silence by clapping his hands.

"Class is dismissed early, nothing's gonna happen anyways." I shrugged and stood up and walked out the door where I was greeted by Natalie.

"Um...nat, I won't be going to the apartment after school, I gotta go somewhere, is that ok?"

"Umm...ok? I guess it's fine, just don't do drugs 'Kay? That's like gross and stuff,"

I laugh and nod as I pat her shoulder reassuringly.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: The names of the bears are

Grizz- Chris

Panda- Peter

Icebear- Isaac)

Soon classes have ended and I began to look around for Chloe, I sighed at how big the university was. Once I finally found her I walked up and greeted her and she greeted me back.

"So, let's get going?"

"Yeah" Chloe then walked out the door and me behind her. We walked for a long time until we came upon a cave, a literal cave with windows and a door and a basketball hoop at the top. Chloe ran up and knocked on the door as I stood behind her, a little nervous- ok a lot nervous and even more so when the door opened. There was a tall man behind it.

"Oh hey Chloe!" He said rather loudly.

"Hi Chris, I'm here with a friend that Peter might want to meet." She said gesturing to me making me blush.

"Oh! Hey there, I'm Chris and you are?"

"I'm Marian, I-it's nice to meet you." I said as I stiffened. He's really really loud.

"Come in!" He said and opened the door for me and Chloe to enter.

I looked around in awe, it was so cool in here.

"So where's Peter?" I asked then sweating nervously.

"Are you here to date Peter?" Chris asked and I quickly raised my hands, waving them as if saying no.

"No, no, no, not at all, he's just a fan of mine and I wanted to see an online fan Irl for the first time." I said quickly.

"Oh, ok I'll get him." Chris replied then shouted "Pete! Someone wants to see you!" And soon enough a shorter male came out of a room. He looked so much like markiplier I nearly did a spit take. Phone in hand he looked around and immediately saw Chloe and I.

"Oh hi Chloe, and hi...um..."

"I'm Marian, but I think you'll know me better as MariBlanche13" I smiled sheepishly.

"No way, no, really?" He looked at me in disbelief and I nodded.

"Your art is so good! I thought you lived all the way in California?"

I laughed and walked towards Peter to talk to him easier. "Well, I'm taking college here! And thank you! A-about my art that is, plus have you seen the new season of..."

(3rd person's Point of View.)

Chloe looked over at Peter and Marian with a happy face but a solemn feeling in the pit of her stomach. ((Admin ships PandaxChloe very hard Sssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh))

Chris looked over at Peter and Marian then over at Chloe with a suspicious grin and wiggly eyebrows catching Chloe's attention making her blush bright red.

"W-what?!" Chloe shrieked quietly.

"Oooh nothing, nothing at all." Chris said as his eyebrow wiggles intensified. "Other than the fact you're jealous."

"Psssshhh as if! And besides I don't like Peter." Chloe retorted.

"Suuuuure ok." Chris said.

(Marian's Point of View)

Peter and I stepped into the kitchen as we continued to talk about stuff when I felt a little thirsty so I decided to get some juice from the fridge. I opened the door and saw a man in the fridge. I froze and pursed my lips with widened eyes as I turned to Peter, ignoring the fact the man behind me grab an axe.

"D-does he live here?"

"Yeah, that's my brother Isaac," Peter said nonchalantly, making me gulp and nod; not knowing what to do next I closed the door and decided I wasn't thirsty anymore. I went back to see Chloe and Chris talking while Chloe's cheeks were flushed red. I shrugged and walked up to Chloe and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, Chloe I gotta go, it was really fun today though."

She turned to me, "Oh! Ok, I'll go with you, my house is near here anyways."

I smiled and nodded as we walked out after saying our goodbyes. After a while of walking Chloe looked up at me and said.

"Do you like Peter?"

I stopped dead in my tracks as I began to think, making Chloe look at me to which I quickly and surely said.

"Hah, nah, see...he's too much like me in a sense that he's like a brother, and besides I just met him, I'm not into all that love at first sight thing...y'know?"

"Oh ok, ok," Chloe said relieved as I quickly mentioned.

"I won't tell Peter anything either, it's as plain as day but he doesn't see it." I shrugged with a smile as Chloe blushed bright red making me laugh.

"...thank you..." Chloe muttered.

"Oh, and Chloe I don't have classes tomorrow so any places my cousin and I should check out?"

"Hmm...I suggest the ice rink, who knows, maybe you'll have fun. Anyways my house is there so I'll get going, bye Marian."

"Bye! ...hmm...the ice rink...I've never gone before but it might be fun."

I began walking after a while and came to the apartment building where the apartment I shared with Natalie was. I walked into the building and hopped into the elevator and pressed the button labeled 13. I stepped out as the doors opened and looked for 1315 at the end of the hallway, using my key I walked in the apartment. It was big and fancy, the rich people kind of apartment.

"I'm home! And I have an idea for tomorrow!"

"Yeah?!" I heard Nat shout from what sounded like the bathroom.

"Let's go to the ice rink tomorrow, you love ice skating, and you can finally show off all your moves!"

"I'm in!" Natalie shouted excitedly.

((AN: I really want to know how I'm doing so far and if I should keep writing this and if anyone is actually interested in this so please write whatever you want in the comments section because it really helps a lot))


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, ok, Marian Blanche, you are a strong, young and independent woman and a large block of ice will not make a fool out of you!" I whispered to myself behind the skating rink doors, ready to open them when Natalie walked past me chewing bubble-gum.

"Honey, you're making this a bigger deal than it actually is, so what if you fall, make a fool out of yourself, earn the disapproval of every guy in town, live alone for all eternity, and die an old cat lady with 40 cats- I mean who cares about that am I right?"

I stared at her flabbergasted and well...not sure what else to say about the matter since she just pointed out every bad thing that could happen to a nerd like me. Pushing the thought or rather thoughts out of my head I opened the doors and was greeted by a gust of refreshing cold air. I walked in and sat on one of the bleachers as Nat handed me a pair of skates and sat next to me as I tied them on.

"So... Do I have to teach you how to skate?" She said with a smirk.

"No! I'm fine, I'm fine."

Ok- whoa..." Nat trailed off staring at the rink. I looked at her weirdly then turned my attention to the rink. I widened my eyes as I saw a familiar tall male skating on the ice, it was the most graceful skating I've seen. I gulped and blushed when I found myself staring, staring is creepy and creepy is bad.

"Heh, he doesn't look half bad, plus his skating is good, but he's not going to outshine me, a champion." Nat said confidently as she skated into the rink and they basically had a one-sided skate off.

I gulped and shakily walked towards the gate, I walked into the rink then proceeded to grip tightly onto the railing, barely skating just flailing around like a fish on ice. I looked over at Natalie and...Isaac was it? Yeah I think it was Isaac and Natalie was running circles around him while he ignored her and continued skating. My grip on the railing loosened as I tried to skate on my own, as soon as I let go I slipped and fell, hitting my head on the ice. I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me as I blushed and looked down, trying to get up when I saw a hand reach out to me. I looked up and saw Isaac with a stoic and blank face. I smiled and took his hand as I stood and held the railing once more.

"Ahaha...thank you." I said quietly and attempted to skate away but nearly tripped on my own feet. He looked at me weirdly as I shouted an "I'm fine!"

Natalie then skated up to me with a smirk, twirling around me.

"Still want lessons from me? Or do you want that cute guy who helped you up to teach you?"

"Nope, I-I'm good, all good, good good good, goody goody gumdrops." I said shakily trying hard not to blush or fall on my butt.

"Really? Cause you're really worrying me."

I pursed my lips and furrowed my eyebrows. "Doesn't look that way."

"Hey! I just want you to find a Prince Charming, like me! But you just missed your chance, unlike me."

I chuckled and held out my hand for her to take.

"Ok, ok hah...can you teach me?"

She smiled and held both my hands and dragged me along the ice. After a while I began to get the hang of this ice skating thing when Natalie smirked and thought it was time to let me try on my own so she let me go. I began to skate in an uncoordinated fashion, spinning around and getting dizzy then I quickly felt a pair of hands grip onto my shoulders, keeping me still. I jumped in surprise and turned around as I blushed

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry did I hurt you? I'm sorry."

"Isaac is fine," he said in monotone.

I nodded and skated away in a weird way, and punched Nat on the arm as she laughed loudly.

"I'm not ready to skate on my own!" I complained.

"You look so awkward! Ahahah! L-like a duck on ice! Ahah!"

I shook my head, sighing I looked at Nat with a pout.

"Ok, ok... I'm done...whew, I'm done, let's go home, I gotta post more selfies."

I sighed and nodded as Natalie and I returned our skates and got our shoes back and went home.

((Third person's Point of View))

The girls went home as Isaac watched them leave with curiosity. He merely shrugged and went home, his brothers must be hungry at this point. As he returned to the cave Chris was sitting on the couch, playing a video game while Peter sat next to him on his phone like always, after all it's his life and soul in rectangular form. Isaac said nothing and walked to the kitchen and prepared dinner like any other day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a warm, sunny afternoon. I yawned as I walked out the college building. Since Nat has a college party today and I don't feel like going to some party where I don't know anyone, and I also don't like the idea of staying alone in a giant apartment ready to be killed by some psycho, I decided to have a walk around the city.

As I walked around the city I passed the ice rink and a few restaurants when I saw a weird baby carriage in the middle of the street, who does that. I walked towards it and once I got close enough a little kid jumped out and screamed "Bang!"

I crouched and screamed lightly, the hell was that for?! I stood up straight and saw the "famous" Andy Bangs.

"Ugh, I hate this kid..." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey! I'm right here!" He shouted at me.

"Yeah...I don't care." I said plainly and walked away from the obnoxious kid who was fuming from anger.

I continued walking when I saw a basketball court in the distance when I heard a familiar high-pitch voice say.

"I'm open! Chris's pass the ball."

I walked towards the court quicker and looked through the railing and saw Chris, Peter and Isaac. I blushed when I remembered what happened yesterday and began ramming my head against the fence, it was so embarrassing...

"Oh hey, it's Marian!" I heard Chris say and I looked up quickly and waved to them. I stepped inside the court and sat at one of the benches.

"So what have you been up to Marian?" Peter asked me as he walked up to me with a small grin, I smiled scratched my cheek in embarrassment.

"Well my cousin Nat has a party that I don't want to go to, my apartment is scary right now, and I had a run in with...ugh...Andy Bangs... How about you guys?" I said taking glances at Isaac, awkwardly hoping what happened yesterday wasn't too weird.

"Ugh, I hate Andy bangs," Peter complained.

"I know! He's too annoying and scary, it's not even funny at this point! I need to get him off my mind..." I looked towards the basketball hoop and pursed my lips and putting my hand in my bag.

"Hey Marian, got something on your mind?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing really but is it ok if I try to...play basketball?"

"Sure, I guess but I didn't expect you to like sports."

"Well...I'm more of a soccer fan and I don't play that often, it's just an every now and then kind of thing really."

Peter and I then walked towards Chris and I waved.

"Hey mind if I play with you guys? Two on two."

"Sure! That'd be great!" Chris smiled, loud as ever I see.

"So how do we decide the teams?" Peter asked.

"I'll just pair up with Chris and Peter will go with Isaac." I suggested awkwardly sounding more like a question instead of a sentence.

"Ok! Let's do it!"

Chris passes me the ball and I dribble it all the way to the hoop and pass it back to Chris but Peter snatches the ball and goes to the other side and shoots it but it bounces off the hoop and lands near me. I run and dribble it back to the opponent's side and shoot, successfully landing in the hoop.

"Yeah! I shot it!" I cheered as Chris smiled and cheered along with me. Fire a while of playing I felt my phone buzz.

"Uhh, hey guys I'll be back, I just have a text." I told them.

I whipped out my phone and in the reflection I saw them standing behind me, I shrugged and unlocked my phone and saw the text was from Nat.

"Yo whr r u"

"I'm at the basketball court with some friends"

"PICS TO SHOW PROOF"

I looked at them and said, "is it ok if I get a picture with you guys?"

"Sure why not?"

I extended my arm and took the selfie then sent it to Nat.

"Hey Mari isnt tht te gy we bmpd in2 yestrdy wile we wre icesktin?"

I closed my phone and shoved it in my pocket.

"Ahahah...cousins right?" I blushed from the embarrassment.

"Uh...yeah."

"So, I'll be seeing you guys around, I gotta go home, it was fun seeing you guys!" I said while running away.

(Third person's Point of View)

The three brothers looked at Marian strangely as she left and was now out of sight when Peter noticed Marian's bag on the benches.

"Guys! She forgot her bag, but she's already gone, what do we do?" He panicked. ((At this point Author-chan had also forgotten about the bag but just decided to roll with it))

"Whoa, hey little bro, no need to panic, we'll just bring it back tomorrow! She's a college student so we'll just bring it to her then." Peter nodded and the three went home.

((AN: I really have no idea what to do this chapter so this is probably the worst one))


End file.
